Damon's Selection
by selectionaddiction
Summary: It is time for America's and Maxon's first child Damon to have his selection
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

***Elizabeth's POV***

My heart was pounding. This was it. This was my chance to make a difference. To stand out and to finally meet the crown prince of Illea. Prince Damon Schreave.

"Elizabeth!" My mom hollers fill the tiny house. "Help with dinner!"

"Coming!" I yell in response as I race up the stairs, glad to get out of the stuffy basement I call my room.

"Elizabeth," My mom says right as we all sit down for dinner, "your father and I have decided that we think you should apply for the selection. We know that Marta is applying, and you girls have been best friends for so long!" It had always been my mother's dream for me to be a part of the selection. And now was the moment. The moment where I could finally tell her what I've wanted to for sixteen years.

"Mom, I would love to be in the selection! I think Parker is getting old enough to take on some more responsibility in the house and I'm sure James will help! I know money isn't that much of an issue, but if I get in you will be getting huge funds too."

"Oh Eliza!" My dad chimed in, "that's wonderful! Nothing has been the same since Natalie got married, but now... I'm just so happy!"

It was great to see my father happy! He always had a special bond with Natalie and when she left he was so devastated. I quickly finished up my dinner and did my chores and got into bed, I would have a huge day tomorrow and I didn't want to miss a second of it!

"Liz, this dress is gorgeous you have to wear it!" Marta had pulled out a blue polka dotted dress that fell to right above my knees.

"Are you sure?" I responded, I had never worn that dress, my mother got it for me with her profits from singing at the king and queens wedding.

"Yes!" Marta exclaimed, she had always been so bubbly, she would make a great queen. I just knew she would get into the selection! She had to, with her long silky brunette hair cascading onto her tan skin and sparkling green eyes. Me on the other hand, well, I was not beautiful. Even though my father and my mother told me I was. I had light blonde hair that fell halfway down my back, and I had light blue eyes and pale-is skin.

"Liz?"

"Oh yeah?" My head snapped up

"Daydreaming again?" Marta asked

"Uh yeah." I responded and hung my head.

"it's cool but let's go were going to be late!"

Twenty minutes later Marta and I were engulfed in a long line of ladies. We were all here for the same thing. To apply for the selection.

Snap.

"Next!" The photographer called. Marta practically flew in the room smiling that wide beautiful smile of hers that I envied since we were kids.

Snap.

"Next!" The photographer called. I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yes!" I responded

"Don't be!" He leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "Damon said he wanted to marry a cute blonde." And he raised his eyebrows at me.

I was overjoyed as he snapped the picture of me.

"Now all you can do is wait." The photographer called after me as I skipped away.

Chapter two

One week later my whole family and I were sitting on the couch intently listening to the Report.

"James, Parker," I asked, "do you think I'd make a good princess?"

"Yeah sis you'd be great! Of course when I marry Princess Rose Schreave we'll make the cutest couple!" Parker, my nine year old brother, exclaimed! My mother and father chucked, it had always been Parker's dream to marry Rose, a princess of Illea.

"Okay okay!" I exclaimed "shhh! It's starting!"

"Now here is the list of the selected for Prince Damon's selection!" Joe Balderdash, the announcer, yelled." We will show pictures and castes!"

"First up, from Kent- Adele Woodwork 6" and then it flashed a picture of a blonde girl with long straight hair and crystal blue eyes. I watched as Damion smiled.

"Next we have Hansport- Anna claudwash 4" a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and aqua eyes flashed on the screen. Joe Balderdash rambled on all of these names, castes, and provinces

"

Waverly- Annabel Davis 2

Zuni- Camille Dean 3

Paloma- Julianna Diaz 2

Clermont- Caroline Fleming 5

Tammins- Tami Neal 8

Sonage- Haley McDaniel 7

Dakota- Allison Benson 7

Columbia- Falvia Rogers 4

Dominica- Harriet Potter 2

Carolina- Marcela Leger 6

Sota- Blare Walton 2

Allens- Madison Nickolson 5

Likely- Kelly Mueller 5

Atlin- Lucy Travino 8

Hudson- Jordanna Rohase 3

Honduragua- Teresa Cerrano 2

Sumner- Brooke Sheppard 6

Labrador- Rosie Peterson 2

Fennly- Leah Calhoun 4

Bankston- Christina Eaton 5

Yukon- Jane Dalton 3

Lakedon- Samantha Noel 4

Whites- Iris Banks 6

Bonita- Claire Squires 4

Midston- Naomi Caufman 8

Belcourt- Veronica Britt 2

St. George- Gennavieve Mcarthy 3

Panama- Paige Macdonald 4

Denbeigh- Sabrina Jenkins 2

Calgerry- Bailey Sanford 7

Eaffin- Evelyn Tillman 3

Ottaro- Winter Benton 5"

34 names were called. Not one was mine. Or Marta. We couldn't both get in.

" And for our last contestant, we have..." I was holding my breath, Marta is so beautiful it had to be her. " From Angeles Elizabeth Herrmann 5"

My picture flashed on the screen as cheers erupted around me. What? I was chosen? I, Elizabeth Herrmann am in the selection.

Chapter four

The next week was a blur of activity. I was rushed to and from places, I met a stylist, another couple photographers, and a bunch of others I don't even remember. But finally, finally, it was my take off day.

Joe Balderdash screamed my name into the microphone as I hobbled on stage fear engulfing me.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Joe asked me.

"I would love to." I respond, but inside I'm like WHAT WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? " hello everyone! I am honored to be a part of the selection. And I thank you for being so sweet and kind to me. I hope I do you all well." The crowd erupted in cheers as I was escorted into the airport. I was the third one to arrive.

"Hello!" I exclaimed as I reached the two other Ladies standing in the airport.

"Hi!" They both answered together, they looked like they were already friends.

"I'm Elizabeth Herrmann from Angeles, I am a five."

"Oh I'm a five too!" One of the ladies answered, she had black curly hair that fell to her waist and dark brown eyes," I'm Kelly Mueller from likely."

"And I'm Evelyn Tillman 3 from Baffin." The other girl answered.

"So what do you do for your careers?" I asked nervously.

"I am an actor." Kelly answered warmly.

"And I am training to be a full time lawyer." Evelyn responded. Evelyn seemed sort of shy.

"Oh that's awesome! I am an artist. But my mom is a singer and trumpet player and my father is an artist too. Do you have any siblings?"

"Ha-ha Yes!" Kelly practically shouted," I have four sisters, Jamie, Joan, Ella, and Carter. Carter and I are twins, but she didn't apply for the selection. What about you Eve? "

"I have a brother." Evelyn responded flatly.

"I have a brother too! Three actually. James, he's 13 and very shy. Parker, he's nine. Thomas is the eldest, he's 27, and married. And then Natalie my older sister, she is 25 and just got married."

"Wow!" Kelly exclaimed. Right then another girl came strutting over. But it wasn't a mean strut it was a beautiful graceful strut.

***Winters POV***

I had always grown up watching the Illea report always wanting to fall in love with the crown prince and get swept away in that princess life. Of course, I knew it would never happen Prince Damon would never want a five like me. We lived in an apartment with 10 other families in a 3room apartment, one room with a kitchen/ dining room/ living room. Then my parents had their own bedroom and I shared a room with my 14 year old sister. My sister and I were dancers, my mom was an artist, and my dad played the cello in a small band that played pretty often.

It is my turn to get the mail today, and, luckily for me, it was raining and really muddy outside-it rains 3 days a week every week in ottaro. I grab my raincoat-it rains 3 days a week every week in ottaro. I run outside sheltering my face and run to the mailbox. I grab the mail and run back inside. I sot down at the table and start to go through it. Just some bills and invitations for my dad to play with his band at parties and stuff. Then I see it, it's the letter for the selection! I take the letter up to my room and rip it open. I start to fill out the easy stuff quickly before I go to dance practice. Hair color, blond. Eye color, greenish blue. Height, 5'7 Caste, Weight, name before I know it, it's time to leave for dance practice

-time skip-

I get home at about 4:30 and finish filling out the rest of the form. Hobbies: dancing, playing piano, singing, gardening. Then I filled out the rest of the form and got into a corduroy pleated skirt with a magenta sweater and a white lace shirt underneath. I went to the province office to take my picture and when it was my turn, I walked over to take my picture and I remembered when I was Clara in the Nutcracker. It was SO much fun and I got paid a lot and my family had a wonderful Christmas that year. That was my favorite memory and always made me smile.

Snap...Next!

I walked out of the province and back to my house to make dinner. That night we had pasta and some meat sauce which was pretty good since some nights we couldn't have dinner or the power would go out. We talked about how I entered the selection and my parents were really happy for me.

-two weeks later-

Tonight was the report where they would be announcing the selected. I was really excited for it even though I knew that there were thousands of girls in Illea and all of them were a thousand times more beautiful. The Illean symbol popped up on the screen and then the king announced some important stuff, the New Asian war was coming along nicely, and they were working in getting rid of caste 7 and 8. Then Joe Balderdash came on and he started announcing the names of the girls selected.

Waverly- Annabel Davis 2  
Zuni- Camille Dean 3  
Paloma- Julianna Diaz 2  
Clermont- Caroline Fleming 5  
Tammins- Tami Neal 8  
Sonage- Haley McDaniel 7  
Dakota- Allison Benson 7  
Columbia- Falvia Rogers 4  
Dominica- Harriet Potter 2  
Carolina- Marcela Leger 6  
Sota- Blare Walton 2  
Allens- Madison Nickolson 5  
Likely- Kelly Mueller 5  
Atlin- Lucy Travino 8  
Hudson- Jordanna Rohase 3  
Honduragua- Teresa Cerrano 2  
Sumner- Brooke Sheppard 6  
Labrador- Rosie Peterson 2  
Fennly- Leah Calhoun 4  
Bankston- Christina Eaton 5  
Yukon- Jane Dalton 3  
Lakedon- Samantha Noel 4  
Whites- Iris Banks 6  
Bonita- Claire Squires 4  
Midston- Naomi Caufman 8  
Belcourt- Veronica Britt 2  
St. George- Gennavieve Mcarthy 3  
Panama- Paige Macdonald 4  
Denbeigh- Sabrina Jenkins 2  
Calgerry- Bailey Sanford 7  
Eaffin- Evelyn Tillman 3

There were 33 girls selected two more spots left, and i could still be selected...i probably wouldn't though...but then, he announced my name Winter Benton, 5 from Ottaro i couldnt believe it!

The next day reporters and seamstresses and random people from the palace came asking me questions and measuring me and all sorts of stuff. In 2 days i would leave Ottaro to go to the palace and hopefully live my dream and fall in love with Prince Damon, of course, in the end, i want Damon to be happy. The next two days went by so fast, it was time for me to leave already! My family and i were on a stage in front of the whole province to see my sendoff, and a lot of people had posters with my name on it or saying good luck of something like that. Someone handed me a microphone and told me to say something I got the microphone and I just put sticking not really sure what I'm saying but it came as a thank you everyone in Ottaro making me who I am I wouldn't be here without you and I love you all. After that i said goodbye to my family, i teared up a bit, and then I get into the car 20 min. Later I am at the airport and I gracefully walked in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this story is actually written by two people (me and my best friend) We just wanted to let you know, also if we get 25 reviews we will do a special POV for Graham!**

Chapter 2

***Elizabeth's POV***

"Hello!" She sang and I instantly knew we'd be the best of friends.

"Hi!" I responded, "you are winter, right?"

"Yes! Winter Benton 5 from Ottaro. And you must be Elizabeth and Kelly and..."

"It's Evelyn, get it right!" Evelyn snapped at us.

"Oh sorry!" Winter replied, "I haven't learned everyone yet!"

"So Winter," I said shooting a questionable glare at Evelyn, why would she snap like that? " what do you do?"

"Oh! I'm a dancer. Wait Elizabeth is your mother Emma Herrmann?"

"Oh yes!" I replied some people know my mother because she sings at a lot of fancy places.

"Wow! That is amazing! I love her work!"

"Thank you!" I was probably blushing like mad.

Ten minutes later the last lady showed up it was Rosie Peterson 2 from Labrador.

It was quite loud on the plane, with all of us chatting.

"So Elizabeth!" Winter exclaimed, "Do you have any nicknames? Elizabeth is such a beautiful name, but I was just wondering..."

" yes!," I replied, "my best friend back home, Marta, used to call me Liz and my father calls me Eliza. You can call me whatever you want."

"Oh I wish I had as many nicknames as you!" Rosie chimed in, she was sitting with me and Winter, while Kelly and Evelyn were feverishly whispering in the back.

"I agree!" Winter whined, "so is it okay if we call you Beth?"

"I love that!" Rosie smiled

"Yes of course!" I responded booming. I had never made friends this quickly.

All the girls arrived at the palace three days later.

"Okay Ladies! Congratulations on making it into the selection! My name is Jenna and I will be your guide throughout the process. We will meet Prince Damon and the royal family tomorrow." Some girls sighed at the thought, "but until then you will be prepped. So please follow me into the women's room. This is where you will spend most of your free time. No men are allowed in here and sometimes Queen America will sit in." I was awed at the thought of meeting our queen. She had done so much for this country. "Now please we will give you your stations, where your maids will get you ready."

She called off the names of all of the selected and station numbers. I was station number eighteen next to Winter and another girl I didn't know.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth!" My maids cried in unison.

"we will be your maids throughout the whole selection process! I am your head maid Amelia."

"I am Jennie."

"And I'm Pippa."

"Oh wow! It's wonderful to meet you! Please call me Elizabeth."

"Okay Ms. Elizabeth!" Pippa responded. I laughed.

"No no! You can call me Elizabeth, you don't have to call me Lady Elizabeth or Ms. Elizabeth!"

"Are you sure?" Jennie asked looking confused

"Of course! I will be spending most of my time with you lovely ladies, may as well be friends!"

I told my maids to go easy on all the makeup and stuff I've seen too many girls with makeup caked all over their faces. It looks so fake!

"Okay... Elizabeth... We're finished!" Amelia exclaimed. They wheeled around my chair to face the mirror.

"Oh! Thank you!" I was overjoyed I never thought I could actually look like this! "It's wonderful!"

"Yay! I'm so glad you like it!" Pippa squeaked. "Time to get your picture taken then go to bed it's getting late!"

I was in bed an hour later.

Finally! The morning I've been waiting for my whole life! I was going to talk to and meet Prince Damon Schreave. My maids quickly made some adjustments to a stunning mint green dress. It flowed to the floor gracefully. The lace on the hem gently kissed the floor. My maids also added a simple diamond necklace that basically floated on my skin. My maids picked out small earrings, and diamond heels to match.

I headed into the dining room, and stood behind my chair, as directed.

And then he came in Prince Damion Schreave. My heart melted. All the girls had huge eyes as he walked in smiling gorgeously. Next came in the King And Queen, then Rose who was holding hands with the twin toddlers Cecelia and Ruby. While everyone was still gushing over Damon the last member of the royal family walked in. No one noticed. But I noticed. Prince Graham Schreave. Wow. He looks different in person. He has dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. What is happening to me? I am here for Damon! I shook away the thought of Graham and ate my delicious breakfast.

***Winter's POV***

"Hello" I said in a kind of sing song voice. A girl named umm...Elizabeth responded and said hi and asked if my name was Winter...well I mean I am Winter you know? Well maybe she doesn't but I do...so...yeah.

Anyways I being polite and I respond, "yes and you must be Elizabeth, Kelly and...Ah..."

The other girl yells at me and tells me that her name is Evelyn, no way am I going to forget her name again!

"Oh sorry, I haven't learned everyone's names yet!"

Then Elizabeth asks me what I do, and I tell her I'm a dancer, and then I think...wait...is Elizabeth's mom Emma Hermann, the Emma Hermann, who is an amazing singer who my dad gushes about 24/7 and how he would love to play with her one day, and it turns out she is! We get on the plane and it is so loud with all of us talking. We come up with a nickname for Elizabeth- Beth and I think that Beth and I are going to become best of friends and I can't wait for her to become queen! we all arrive at the place soon after and and we, meet a lady named Jenna who is our guide/teacher throughout the selection for now though, she is going to give us a tour first we see the dining room and some other random rooms for when royal dignitaries arrive and other things like that. Then we see the woman's room. This is where we will spend most of our days here and only woman are allowed here and sometimes the queen and princesses will be in here. Wow that is a lot to learn. We then were assigned to rooms, I was next to Beth and a lady named Claire squires. As I walked into my room I was greeted by my maids who were overjoyed to see me. Their names were: Annie, Jordan and Ryan. I talked with them a little and finally got them to call me Winter just Winter. After they helped me get settled into bed, I told them they could leave and have the rest of the night to themselves, since it was only 9:45. At around 10:30, I got really hungry and decided I would go down to the kitchens and get a little snack. I started to head downstairs mindlessly walking around. I did not expect anyone to be up since the selected was supposed to be in the living area of the selected by 9:30 and by 10:00 in their own rooms. I was walking staring at the ground until I hit something hard, well, not really hard, but well, a person. As you can see, I am, kind of clueless and all over the place but can hold myself together when needed. I kind of stumble and fall on the floor. I look up and realize its prince Damon! He helps me up and well...

"Hello, what are you doing wandering around the palace at this hour?" He asks me.  
"Well, umm, ah, well, I was hungry." I reply, god, I am an idiot.  
"You're not in trouble, are you lost?" He asks me  
"Oh, good, yeah kind of where am I?" I ask  
"You are actually pretty close to the kitchens so you weren't completely lost" he chuckles after saying that. "Would you like to come to the kitchens with me I was actually just there getting a snack"  
I was starting to warm up to Damon, he seems really cool.  
We went to the kitchen to get a snack. When we got there he went into a pantry, got a loaf of bread and went into one of the fridges and got some butter. He cut a couple slices and I spread some butter on them. We started talking about life and other random stuff. And by the end he knew my name and I was just calling him Damon and we were joking and laughing around. When we are at my door, I didn't want to say good bye to Damon. He then leans in and gives me the lightest touch of a kiss making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and then walks away.

The next morning I wake up and find my maids already in there preparing a bath for me. It was the nicest bath I had ever gotten. When I dried off my maids revealed a stunning light purple dress that came to my knees with a sweetheart neckline. They put on some light makeup just to bring out my lips and eyes more and put my hair into a side bun. I wore some simple diamond studs and a silver chain around my neck. I walked down to breakfast standing behind my chair as I was told to. I was standing next to Elizabeth, and I would have talked to her, but, I was too afraid I would get in trouble. Minutes later, Prince Damon walked in, my heart felt like it was flopping around in my chest not knowing what to do! **(A/n romantic right?) **Then came in the King and Queen, Princess Rose with the two toddlers Cecelia and Ruby. I could see that every girl was going crazy about Damon, no one knew that I had already met him last night AND that I had kissed him…I wonder if it was his first kiss. I'll have to ask him later. And I could see the younger Prince walk in, Graham, right? Finally we were allowed to sit down and eat our breakfast. The food is amazing and it could feed our family for a whole month there was so much of it! Some girls were called over to Damon to talk to him It was my turn next. I walked over to him and said hi.

**How was this chapter? The next one will be interesting! We will try to post it later this evening!**

**Love ya!**

** selectionaddiction**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After breakfast we all were waiting to meet Damon. I watched as Winter and Damon smiled and laughed.

It was so cute! Oh no it's my turn. I am horrified. I walk up and curtsy for him.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I am doing wonderful!"

"That's nice to hear! What caste were you?"

"I was a five, and my career was art, but I always wanted to be a singer."

"Oh that's nice! I love drawing! We should do it sometime...I mean like if you want." He blushed and gave me a boyish smile.

"Prince Damon, I would be honored." He sighed with relief. I never thought he would be nervous like me. I relaxed a little.

"Oh and if you do want to pursue singing while you are here, we have a wonderful music room."

"That would be lovely, thank you!"

"Anytime. I'm afraid we have to get going. But do you want to do the art thing later tonight?"

"Did you just ask me out? Wait did I just say that aloud?" I was blushing madly. He chuckled

"Yes, my dear, I did. And I know I've made an excellent choice."

And then I melted again.

"See you later tonight!"

"Yes at six, my dear!"

It was five o' clock and since I had an hour till my date I thought I would go to the music room.

I was alone in the room with all the wonderful instruments and devices. I sat down at a piano, and started to just sing and play. I didn't know how, I just did it.

"It's a little bit funny

This feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can

Easily hide

I don't have much money

But boy if I did

If buy a big house where we both could live."

I forgot the words from there so I just played and to my surprise someone joined in.

"So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue." I whipped my head around to see Prince Graham. He has a beautiful voice. Wow. I was surprised but didn't stop playing.

"But any way the thing is, what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." He sat down next to me on the bench. And a rush of heat went through me. I joined in for the chorus.

"and you can tell everybody this is your song" he made harmonies off the bat. Our voices intertwining together like two strings tied in a knot. "It may be quite simple but now that is done. I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now that you're in the world." And I ended with a chord.

"Hi." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth."

"And you can call me Graham. Or god of singing whichever comes naturally." I laughed at that.

"I didn't know you sang! You're wonderful!" I gushed.

"Thank you! Most people just notice Damon, not me. So I usually hide away in this music room, it's quite amazing!"

"I agree! I have always wanted to sing but I could never find any time. Plus I didn't want to give up art."

"You don't sing for a career!? I find that hard to believe! I feel everyone should know Elizabeth... I don't know your last name."

"It's Herrmann."

"I believe everyone should know Liz Herrmann superstar singer at age..."

"Sixteen."

"Wow you are younger than I thought! I thought you'd be at least my brother's age, nineteen. That's cool. I'm fifteen."

And I felt something click. I really liked this Prince.

"Shoot it's almost six!" Graham cried, "I have a meeting!"

"What?! I have a date!" I cried before I could stop myself. Graham raised his eyebrows.

"Oooh so you're the lucky one my brother has a date with, nice. I got to go but I hope we meet again Liz."

"I hope we do too." He bit his lip in a cute boyish way and left.

I ran down the corridor just in time to meet Damon at my room.

"My dear," Damon said as I curtsied, "these are for you." He handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you! You really didn't need to do that!"

He escorted me down the hallway and into the art room.

"So what would you like to draw with me?" He asked.

"Well, we could draw each other."

"Lovely idea!" He answered. He handed me paper and we started drawing looking up occasionally. But the thing was with every moment I looked at him I wanted to be back with Graham. This was really awkward. Before I knew it we were both done.

"This is what I drew of you." I smiled and showed him the portrait. He frowned. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes it's a beautiful drawing it just looks almost like... Like..."

"Like what?"

"My brother." My heart stopped as I glanced at the picture and to Damon and back. It did look like Graham.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I did my best to cover up the mistake.

"Uh it's okay. Uh I have a meeting I have to be at but it was nice being with you my dear."

***Winter's POV***

Damon is acting a little awkward, but still says hi back. I sit down across from him and ask, "Was that your first kiss?"

"…Yeah…was it that bad?"

"I never said it was bad!"

"Well…was it good?"

"Yeah…you could do better though."

"Oh really?!" he raises his eyebrows at me and we both start to laugh.

"No, I was kidding, I've never kissed anyone either…so I wouldn't know!"

"So I guess it was our first for both of us…do you want to take a walk in the gardens tomorrow morning?"

"Ok. What time, so I know to be ready?"

"Ah, how about 8:30?"

"It's a date!" I then stand up and walk back to my seat, some girls were giving me glares and others were just staring at me. I don't get their problem, they're all going to go out with Damon at some point…I think...

I finish breakfast and go back up to my room, I lay down on my bed for a couple minutes, then Annie walks in. I sit up and ask her where the library is. She gives me directions and when I get to the library, well, it's a lot bigger than I expected, I grab a couple books that look interesting and walk down to the woman's room to read.

-Time skip to tomorrow morning-

I wake up the next morning to my maids frantically running around getting makeup ready, getting hair stuff, and doing final touches on my dress, which by the way is amazing I didn't know people had that kind of talent! I get up, take a bath and then my maids put on the simple makeup that I requested, they put my hair up into a bun with pearls laced into it. I finally get to put on my dress which is a stunning dark purple strapless dress, which seemed to float down to the ground and almost touch the floor, but not quite. A few minutes later, Damon knocked on the door, and when I opened it, he seemed to look at me like I was the only girl in the world.

"Well shall we go my dear?" he asks

"I suppose so, but please don't call me my dear"

"Why?" he asks, again

"Well, it just well, kind of, sounds funny."

"Ok, how about darling?"

"Ok, but you can only call me darling."

"Ok, so tell me about your life, all I really know right now is that your name is Winter Benton and you're a 5 from Ottaro, and you also are always hungry."

"Hey! I am not always hungry, but let's see, I dance ballet as my profession, it's really fun, I just wish that I was one of the famous dancers not the dancer that is popular in her hometown but nowhere else. And I live in a small apartment with my parents and younger sister. That pretty much sums up my life"

"Ok, well you will have to dance for me sometime. But I want to know _everything _about you, what you think, memories, and other stuff."

We enter the gardens and Damon takes me over to a bench. I start to talk.

"You promise you won't laugh at me!?"

"Promise" and I know I can trust Damon.

"Well, ever since I was little I used to always dream about being in the selection and meeting you and we would fall in love and be so happy together I have waited 18 years and when I was selected, and when I met you, you were more than I could ever imagine, and I know I want to know everything about you too, but if you don't feel the same about me…well…"

Before I could say anything else, Damon starts to talk.

"Oh Winter…"

I lean in and we kiss again, except this time it isn't a soft gentle kiss, it's a more passionate kiss.


End file.
